All patents, patent applications, and publications cited within this application are incorporated herein by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application or publication was specifically and individually incorporated by reference.
The invention relates generally to surface plasmon resonance substrates and associated methods of analyzing biomolecules. In order to analyze a DNA using surface plasmon resonance (SPR) detection, a metal such as gold having a certain thickness is required on the substrate. For application where DNA is deposited on top of gold there is the problem that gold coated glass slides have not been able to survive DNA printing processes that require corrosive oxidizers, with the gold delaminating from the surface. The gold surface must be modified by using different functionalities, the most popular being thiol chemistry. However, the Au—S bonds are vulnerable to aggressive oxidizers used for some DNA printing process. Thus, there is a need for SPR slides that are able to withstand strong oxidizers used in some DNA printing processes.